Camp Friends
by LivingLiza
Summary: Annabeth met Percy the summer after sophomore year of high school when they were both counselors in training at Camp HalfBlood. Their story doesn’t end there. AU, no gods, just something that the summer inspired.
1. chapter 1

_Camp Half-Blood, Sophomore Summer, 2016_

 **Day One**

Annabeth had no idea what she was doing at this camp. Her friend Piper had gone there her entire life and had begged Annabeth to be in the CIT program with her. Annabeth had agreed to go for God-only-knows-crazy reasons and it had only just occurred to her that she would be stuck there for seven weeks. She had no idea what she was doing. She'd had a terrible year. Her father had picked up and moved them to New York from California to be with his witch new wife. She was sickeningly sweet to Annabeth when her dad was around but completely ignored her when he wasn't. She liked Piper and her boyfriend, Jason, but she hadn't made many other friends. Piper and Jason were constantly going to parties with their camp friends from Goode High School, but she had so much to catch up on that she always declined their invitations. Maybe that's why she came to camp. Their Goode friends sounded so fun and vibrant.

Annabeth picked up her phone and saw that it was almost 7:30 and she had to head to dinner. She threw on a pair of black leggings and a long band tee that she had artfully ripped up. She threw her curly blonde hair up in a ponytail that brushed her mid back. She was still finding her way around camp and Piper had ditched her, undoubtedly to hook up with Jason in the woods, so she began walking and prayed that she would end up at the dining hall. She saw a large group of the younger campers walking back from a large building so she started walking towards it. She and the other counselors had dinner during the last shift and orientation right after where they would get their assignments.

Annabeth walked in and spotted Piper and Jason sitting at a table with several others, waving her over. She hurried over and swung her leg over the paint splattered wooden bench and settled herself next to Piper.

"Everyone," Piper declared, embarrassingly loudly, "this is Annabeth Chase. She's the one who we always invite but refuses to leave the house."

"Piper!" Annabeth hissed. " You're going to make them think I'm lame."

"But you are lame there's no reason to mislead them. And they'll learn to love you inspite of it, just the way we did."

Piper pointed to a pretty girl with curly hair and beautifully tan skin and said "This is Hazel Levesque. She keeps us all from getting kicked out. And that," she said, pointing to the Asian guy, "is Frank. He dates Hazel and we keep him around because he does stupid stuff and it's funny." She jerked her thumb at a boy with slightly pointy ears and an air of trouble around him. "He's Leo. I don't know why we keep him around."

The last person at the table let out a snort. Annabeth hadn't noticed him at first. He was pretty cute, if you overlooked the gangliness of a guy who hadn't grown into his height yet. His arms were skinny, but looked powerful.

"And he needs no introduction."

It suddenly dawned on Annabeth that this must be Percy. Piper had been desperate to set them up on a date but Annabeth refused. She didn't have time for a boy. A fling, maybe, but nobody who was going to need attention that she had to give to other things. A boyfriend meant commitment and texting and dates. It meant time and potential heartbreak. There was no room for that in Annabeth's life.

"Why don't I need an introduction?" He said, his voice incredulous.

"Because I've told her all about you." Piper said, rolling her eyes.

"Oh jeez Pipes, you didn't tell her about the sunburn, did you?"

"No, but I should have."

 **Day Two**

Annabeth had no idea how she had gotten so lucky. She was assigned the camp infirmary. By the end of the summer she would be first aid and CPR certified, and they told her that if she learned quickly she would be able to treat minor injuries in a couple weeks with little help from her supervisor. Hazel had also been assigned to the infirmary and they found that they had a perfect view of Frank, who was assigned to sports, being harangued by Coach Hedge, the tiny, yet unbelievably strong head of sports.

They laughed as they packaged first aid kits to be kept in the bunks, bonding over their fear for the upcoming junior year. As they packed their last kit, the wood and screen door banged open, and Percy walked in, half carrying a camper. Percy was in lifeguard training, and Annabeth knew that he was a competitive swimmer and basketball player for Goode, so his certification couldn't be far off. The camper he was half carrying looked to be about eight years old with a makeshift bandage wrapped around his leg, blood soaking through. Annabeth and Hazel jumped up, and Annabeth grabbed a chair while Hazel ran to get their supervisor.

"What happened?" Annabeth asked, looking up at Percy, trying to keep her eyes solely on his face.

"He tripped lakeside and scraped his leg on one of the rocks. We rinsed it off with clean water and put on a bandage but it kept bleeding so I brought him here."

Hazel returned with the supervisor and she helped the little boy into one of He examination rooms to clean him up. Hazel went to get him a drink, leaving Percy and Annabeth alone in the waiting area, with only therumbling wound of the air conditioning unit to break the uncomfortable silence.

"So..." Annabeth said, shifting from foot to foot. "How has your first day been so far?"

"Not bad." He replied, smiling. "Not bad."

 **Day Sixteen**

Percy and Annabeth had steadily grown closer over the first weeks at camp. He had an awesome sense of humor and was way smarter than people seemed to give him credit for. He told he that his first stepdad had sucked but his current one was one of the best people he knew. The way he lit up when he talked about how happy his mom was made Annabeth flutter a little inside. He made free time bearable because she had someone to talk to and laugh with while Piper and Jason and Frank and Hazel were all off canoodling with their respective partners and Leo was doing God-knows-what in the wood shop. They developed inside jokes that pissed everyone else off to no end.

He hadn't made a move on her. Annabeth was totally inexperienced with boys, but she was pretty sure that he liked her as more than a friend, yet he hadn't made a move. Piper insisted that he was shy and Hazel said that he was waiting for the right moment, but Annabeth was sick of waiting. She was willing to let go of her "no boyfriends" rule for Percy. She was willing to do whatever it took. He just made her feel so amazing. It didn't hurt that he was cute and Annabeth was desperate for her first kiss.

She could wait. It would happen eventually. She was sure.

 **Day Thirty**

Annabeth was getting really antsy. She and Percy had gotten even closer, spending every free minute together and he still hadn't asked her out. This wa more than just shyness and it was definitely the right moment. She was beginning to doubt herself. Maybe he didn't like her.

Piper had volunteered to ask, but Annabeth didn't want her to. She wanted Percy to ask her out because he liked her, not because of pressure from her friends. The CIT trip to the state fair was coming up quickly and she was hoping that he would walk around with her, win her a cheap stuffed animal, and kiss her with his mouth tasting like powdered sugar from funnel cakes. There was still a chance. There had to be.

 **Day Forty Four**

He hadn't asked her. There were no giant pandas and funnel cake kisses in store for her. Those were for Rachel Elizabeth Dare, the girl he did ask to hang out with at the fair. He left Annabeth alone with Leo while he walked off with Rachel, her curly red hair swishing in the light breeze. Annabeth got it. She really did. Rachel was interesting and artsy and went to the same private school as Percy. Her dad was rich and she wore nice clothes that fit her well and showed off a nice body. Annabeth was just his friend.

She got it, but she wished she didn't.


	2. Chapter 2

_Carmen High School, Junior Year, 2016_

 **Day One**

It wasn't that Annabeth was necessarily dreading the school year, but she wasn't necessarily not dreading it either. Though it ended with a major disappointment, Annabeth had loved camp and was already counting down the minutes until she could go back. But even more than camp itself, she loved the friends that she made. She spent time every day snapchatting Hazel and Leo and Percy, and she was even going to a party with them, Piper, and Jason that night. She was excited. It was the first time she would see Percy since camp had ended. As far as she knew, he was still dating Rachel, but she hadn't asked. There was an unspoken agreement between the two of them that they didn't talk about those things.

As soon as orientation was over and Annabeth had her schedule and books, she met up with Piper outside the library so that they could get ready for the party. Piper was insisting that Annabeth let her dress her up like a doll for this party. Annabeth was wary, but she knew that Piper would make her look hot. They raced back to Piper's house, dropped their bags, said hi to her dad, and grabbed grapes and tortilla chips before running up to Piper's room. When they reached Piper's bedroom on the fourth floor of her extravagant townhouse, Piper immediately began to pull outfits from the closet. The dresses, shirts, and shorts she chose were so far out of Annabeth's comfort zone which basically consisted of her St. Vincent school uniform, leggings, cutoffs, and t-shirts.

Suddenly, with an exclamation of joy, Piper took a silky, black, spaghetti strapped crop top out of the closet. It was so simple, and yet incredibly beautiful. Piper threw it, along with a pair of short jean shorts with a sequin detail, at Annabeth and told her to change. Annabeth went into the bathroom and slipped on the top and shorts and when she looked in the mirror a blush began to heat her cheeks. She really wanted Percy to see her in this.

As she walked out, Piper said "Damn, Annabeth! Why have you been hiding that body from me?"

Annabeth began to blush again, and Piper laughed.

"Seriously though, you look gorgeous. Just a couple of final steps. First, you cannot wear the crappy old bra with that shirt." Piper tossed a black, Lacey, strapless bra at Annabeth, who promptly changed out of her comfortable nude one. "Second, you know I love your curls, but I think this outfit would look totally gorgeous with straight hair. Third, we have to do your makeup. Then, I have a surprise for you."

When she saw how nervous Annabeth looked about the hair and makeup, Piper broke in a second. She went into her closet and pulled out a shoe box.

"I bought these shoes like a year ago because I was totally obsessed with them, but when I took them home I realized that they were too tight on my feet and I wasn't cool enough to pull them off. They should be your size."

Annabeth pulled out a pair of combat boots with quilting and multiple silver zippers and rhinestone toes. They completely took her breath away and when she slipped them on her feet, they fit her perfectly.

"Now do you trust me?" Piper said with a smile.

"Yes. Completely." Annabeth replied.

 **Night One**

Annabeth and Piper arrived at the party, and as they searched for their friends, Annabeth felt people staring at her. She didn't know what to make of it so she turned and asked Piper if she had something on her face. Piper giggled.

"Annabeth, all the people who are looking at you are boys."

"So?"

"Sweetie. Honey. Baby. Those boys are checking you out. You look hot!"

Annabeth hadn't realized that the people checking her out were all boys, but when she looked around she realized it was true. It was a weird feeling, but also boosted her confidence a lot. Annabeth was shaken out of her thoughts when she was attacked with a hug from Hazel. Although they had seen each other only two weeks earlier, it had felt like an eternity after spending every day for two months together. After surfacing from Hazel's hug, she bear hugged Leo and Frank, gave a small hug to Jason (she had seen him earlier that day), and looked around for Percy.

"He's not here yet." Hazel whispered to her. Annabeth gave her a nod of recognition and told her friends she was going to get a *non-alcoholic* drink because she doesn't drink alcohol and made her way towards the kitchen where she had seen drinks earlier.

As soon as she found an unopened can of Sprite, Annnabeth started to walk back to her friends, only to be tapped on the shoulder. She spun around, thinking It might be Percy, but was instead greeted by a blond guy with a scar on his face.

"Do you go to Goode?" He asked.

"No. Why do you ask?"

"Because if you went to good and I didn't recongnize you I'd feel really stupid."

"Goode has like 600 students. You can't possibly know everyone." Annabeth said.

"No, but I do know all the really beautiful girls." He said, a grin spreading across his face. Annabeth began to giggle.

"Does that work for you?" She asked through her giggles. "Like, ever?"

"I wouldn't know." He said. "I'm Luke, by the way."

"It's nice to meet you Luke. I'm Annabeth."

"So if you don't go to Goode, Annabeth, where do you go to school?"

"I go to St. Vincent's."

"Oh, cool. My cousins go there."

"I might know them but probably not unless they're in my classes. I only transferred last year."

"Oh cool. Where did you live before that?"

"I'm from California."

"Sick I love California. Great surfing, great..." he said before he was cut off.

"Annabeth!" Someone said. Annabeth turned around and saw Percy standing there, wearing jeans and a polo shirt.

"Hey, Jackson." Luke said. "How do you know Annabeth?"

"She's my, my camp friend. How do you know her, Castellan?"

"Well, I saw her and I started talking to her."

"Oh. Okay. Well, Annabeth, the others are looking for you."

"Okay." Annabeth said. "It was nice meeting you Luke."

"Do you have Snapchat, Annabeth?" Luke asked, pulling out his phone.

"Yeah, I do." Said Annabeth, grabbing her phone. After adding each other, they waved goodbye and Annabeth and Percy began walking towards their friends.

"Why were you talking to that guy?" Percy said, shoving his hands in his pockets and avoiding eye contact.

"I don't know, Percy. He just came up to me and we started talking. What's wrong with that?"

"Aside from the fact that he's an asshole, nothing."

"He was perfectly nice to me."

"Annabeth, he's one of the jerks on the basketball team who thinks he can get any girl he wants. Even you."

"What does that mean, "even" me? Is there something wrong with me?" Annabeth knew he didn't mean that, but she was mad that he thought he had any say in what guys she talked to. She wasn't Rachel's biggest fan and he's still dating her.

"You know that's not what I meant."

"Well what do you mean then, Percy?"

"Nothing, just that, nothing."

"What?!"

"Just, don't hook up with him, okay?"

"Why shouldn't I, Percy?"

"Because your not that kind of girl."

"What kind of girl is that?"

"Don't make me say it."

"Say it!"

"A slut."

"So if I hooked up with him I'd be a slut?"

"I didn't say that!"

"Where the hell do you get off saying that to me? I've never hooked up with anyone, let alone lots of people, and even if I had it still wouldn't be okay for you to say that. All I did was talk to one guy at one party and give him my Snapchat."

"Whatever, Annabeth."

"Screw you!"

Annabeth pushes through the crowds to get away from him, breathing heavily. As soon as she found her friends, she told them that she needed to leave and ran out the door, leaving them calling after her.

 _Screw Percy Jackson. Screw him for not wanting me and screw him for calling me a slut and screw him for being so self righteous and screw him for thinking he's better than me and screw him for not thinking I'm good enough and screw me for letting myself feel worse because of that._

 **Thank you so much for reading! Don't worry there will be some positive percabeth action soon! Reviews are like puppy kisses**


	3. Chapter 3

**Day 46**

 _Piper's House, Junior Year, 2016_

"Annabeth, it's been over a month. You have to talk to Percy eventually."

"I don't have to do anything."

"Okay, fair. But can you at least be around him. The group is starting to feel like children of divorce. And Leo has this new girlfriend and he really wants you to come to Ray's tonight so he can introduce her to you and the rest of the group."

"He really wants me there?" Annabeth said, somewhere between hopeful and defeated.

"Yes. And cross my heart pinky swear you don't even have to talk to Percy. You can sit on the opposite side of the table."

"Fine. Fine." Annabeth relented. "Just let me go home and drop off my uniform. Maybe change my clothes."

Piper squealed and clapped her hands.

"And," Annabeth said, swinging her bag over her shoulder, "you better get there before me so I'm not alone with him."

"Fine. Totally fair. But, Annie, what really happened between you guys?"

"I just can't be around people who make me feel like crap Pipes. I get enough of that from my stepmom I don't need it from my friends too."

And with that, Annabeth walked out of Piper's room, waved goodbye to her dad, and took the subway two stations home.

 _Goode High School Boys' Locker Room_

Percy was in a bad mood. Swimming was a winter sport, but he needed something to keep him occupied until February. Or so his mother said. So he joined the basketball team with Jason. Basketball was okay, but he hated how sweaty he got. No matter how chlorine-y he smelled after and even if he got a little sweaty, the water made him feel clean. Alive.

Percy shoved his sweaty clothes in his gym bag.

"Jason!" Percy called. "I'm gonna go home and shower."

"Okay, man. Ray's in an hour though, okay?" Jason called from the showers.

"Yeah, sure. See you there."

Percy swung his bag over his shoulder and pushed open the door of the locker room. His bad mood continued when he thought about going to dinner with his friends. He loved them, but things got so weird after his fight with Annabeth. He already felt crappy about it, and Piper and Hazel's constant sad looks his way were just pissing him off. He shouldn't have called her a slut, but he also couldn't stand the thought of her and Luke Castellan. It didn't help that he had to be around him for basketball practice this whole semester, not knowing if anything was going on with him and Annabeth.

But whatever. It wasn't his problem. He still had Rachel, right?

 _Ray's Pizza_

Piper sat at the table, drumming her fingers. Jason was next to her, his arm sling around the back of her chair.

"What are you so amped up about?" Jason asked, putting his hand on top of her's.

"I'm waiting for Annabeth. She finally agreed to hang out tonight and she's definitely gonna chicken."

"Wait, are you serious? Did you tell Percy?"

"No. Why would I tell Percy? She's not going to talk to him anyway?"

The bell over the door rang, and a rush of cool air came in. Annabeth walked in, unzipping her jacket. She pulled it off to reveal an off the shoulder sweater and black leggings. Her mascara was smudged and she flopped into the chair next to Piper.

"My stepmom is a bitch."

"What else is new?" Piper responded sympathetically.

"When I was leaving the apartment, she told me that wearing my sweater off the shoulder made me look like, and I quote, 'a stripper who just got off her shift.'"

"Damn, Chase." Jason said, shaking his head.

"It doesn't matter anyway. I only have to deal for less than two years, then I'm going to college in California and I'm never looking back."

"Gee, thanks." Piper said.

"Don't be silly Pipes. I'm taking you with me." Annabeth said with a hint of a smile. Piper and Annabeth kept talking. Annabeth was getting more and more comfortable, gesturing and imitating her math teacher's Russian accent. Then Hazel and Frank arrived, and soon after Leo and his new girlfriend, Calypso.

"Everyone calls me Caly except Leo." She said, rolling her eyes. Leo looked and her and smiled like a goof, pulling his chair right up next to her's.

"Where's Percy?" Frank said. Annabeth tensed.

"He went home to shower after basketball. He should be here soon." Jason answered.

"Cool. I have to go over Fantasy teams with him."

"Frank." Said Hazel, gently smacking his shoulder. "All you talk about is Fantasy Football."

The bell over the door tinkled. Everyone looked up at Percy. His hair was still wet from the shower and he was wearing a Nike T-shirt and jeans. He came over to the table and looked around. He and Annabeth made eye contact. When she smiled slightly, he let out a sigh of relief.

"Long time no see, Annabeth." He was still standing. The only seat was next to her, and he wasn't sure if she was okay with it.

"Aren't you going to sit down?" Annabeth said. Percy let out a sigh of relief.

The group sat at their table for nearly two hours, laughing and talking and pissing odd everyone else in the restaurant. The owners didn't mind, though. The kids were regulars and were pretty polite, even if they were a little raucous.

"So, Annie." Jason said. "We have a game against St. Vincent's tomorrow. Are you gonna be there?"

"I can be." Annabeth said. "If you want me there."

She had made the remark to the whole table, but everyone knew she was talking to Percy.

"Depends who you're rooting for," said Percy with a smile. "It might break our spirit to see you cheering for the other side."

Annabeth giggled.

"I will remain a completely impartial audience member. Is it called an audience for a sports game?"

Everyone laughed, and their dinner continued. Much later that night, Annabeth opened up Instagram to find a picture Percy had posted of the group at dinner. She smiled at herself in the dark, took a deep breath, and double tapped.

Percy was a pretty popular guy. He had already received over 100 notifications from his post. Only one mattered though.

 _Chasing_Annabeth liked your post._

 **Motivation is hard y'all. But reviews help my loves.**

 **(Also, Annabeth's Instagram name might be a real account, but I'm just using it for creative purposes)**


End file.
